a dream unfulfilled
by shini-chan
Summary: kenshin and kaoru are married. kenji is their son, as you know. He starts having these strange dreams about when kenshin was a battousai. is this somehting from kenshin's past?
1. the beginning

unfulfilled 

???: mommy!

Kenshin: oro?

- he bolted up from the futon in his and kaoru's room. He ran out of their room, and ran into kenji's.-

Kenshin: kenji!

Kenji: no daddy!!!! I want mommy!

Kenshin: son.....

-kaoru comes into the room in only a towel. Kenshin looks at her in shock. -

kaoru: kenji!!!

- he wrapped his arms around her.-

kenji: mommy!

-she picks him up, and wraps her arms around him. -

kaoru: my darling.... Are you ok?

Kenji: daddy!!!!! Mommy!!! Daddy!!!

-kaoru looks over to Kenshin. Kenshin clenches his fists, and walks away. -

kaoru: kenshin....

-she looks over to kenji. -

kaoru: kenji?

Kenji: hai mommy?

Kaoru: why don't you like your father?

Kenji: daddy is never around like you mommy.

Kaoru: kenji. You are 5 years old. Your father is busy but needs your love as well as mine. Do you love him at all?

Kenji: yes mommy. i dolove daddy.

Kaoru: kenji. I think that you should go and apologize to your father.

Kenji: hai mommy.

Kaoru: excuse me . I have to go and finish up my bath.

Kenji: hai mommy.

-she kisses his forehead, and leaves the room to go back to the bathroom. Kenji goes out of the room, and walks over to his parent's room. He knocks on the door. -

kenji: daddy?

-nothing -

kanji: dad?

-nothing. He opened the shoji, and stepped inside. He closed it quickly behind him. He saw kenshin sitting there. Holding his sword on his shoulder. Staring at the ground. As if in deep thought. Kenji walked over to him. -

kenji: daddy?

-he sat down next to him. He placed his hand on kenshin's arm. -

kenshin: son....

Kenji: daddy.

- he wrapped his arm around kenshin's neck. He planted a kiss on his cheek. Kenshin placed his sword on the ground , and wrapped his arms around his son. -

kenji: I love you daddy.....

kenshin: I love you too kenji.

Kenji: dad?

Kenshin: hai?

Kenji: can you tell me a story?

Kenshin: oro?... about what?

Kenji: umm... about you and mommy! And how you met each other.

Kenshin: hmmm....that's ....well....um....alright. Let's see.

Kenji: daddy? Is something wrong?

Kenshin: iie... alright. 15 years ago . I was a wandering battousai.

Kenji: battousai?

Kenshin: I'll explain later.

Kenji: hai daddy!

Kenshin: one day, I traveled here. To Tokyo. As I was walking down the street , a beautiful woman, all soaked from the rain, called out to me." Hitokiri!.......stopHitokiri battousai!. I turned around , and said " iie....you must be mistaken. I am himura kenshin. I am a mere rurouni." She said " don't lie to me! I know that you're the battousai!" I explained to her. And .........oro?

-he looked down to see kenji sleeping against his chest. Curled up in his gi. Just then kaoru comes into the room. She smiles, as she sees kenji against kenshin. -

kaoru: kenshin......

kenshin: shhhh......he's asleep koishi.

Kaoru: it's 8:00. I can see why he's asleep.

Kenshin: hmm.... We'd better put him to bed.

kaoru: we should get to bed too kenshin. 

Kenshin: hai kaoru-dono.

-he picked up kenji, and took him to his room. he slipped him in his bed, and kissed him goodnight. Kaoru came from behind him, and kissed his ear. –

kaoru: hello darling.

Kenshin: hmm…

Kaoru: what is it?

Kenshin: he's so beautiful.

Kaoru: looks just like his father .

Kenshin: oh really?

- he lowered his head, and placed kisses on her neck. -

kaoru: bad himura-san.

Kenshin: very naughty around kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: ken-san….

Kenshin: grrr….. what did you call me?!

Kaoru: hee hee hee! Nothing.

-he turned her around, and captured her lips with his.-

kenshin: kaoru……

kaoru: you don't call me dono anymore.

Kenshin: and? I thought that you hated it.

Kaoru: no….i… think that it's kind of cute.

Kenshin: how can an evil battousai like myself have a beautiful wife, and child?

Kaoru: because you are a beautiful person.

???: konbanwa?! Is anyone there?

-they heard a voice calling from outside-

kaoru: oh! A visitor! Sumimasen darling.

Kenshin: we'll finish off later.

Kaoru: you are so naughty!

Kenshin: sessha is very naughty.

-he took her hand in his, and walked with her downstairs.-

kaoru: hello?

???: oh! I'm sorry!!

Kaoru: no problem.

???: is himura kenshin here?

Kaoru: hai, he's making tea at the moment. Will you please join us?

???: hai. Arigato…..

kaoru: gomen!! How silly of me. My name is himura kaoru.

???: and my name is Taiyo. Taiyo shiro.

Kaoru: nice to meet you. Please come inside! Kenshin!!!

-he answered from the kitchen.-

kenshin: hai kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: I would like you to meet someone.

Kenshin: who?

Kaoru: this is Taiyo Shiro.

-he started to carry the tray of cups and tea to the table. Then Taiyo walked in. he dropped the tray.-

kaoru: kenshin!

-he looked at taiyo afraid and in shock.-

kaoru: dear? What's wrong?

Kenshin: tomoe….

Kaoru: huh? Kenshin?

kenshin: White plums. Tomoe….

-she pulled kenshin to the side, and out of the room. She backed him against the wall.-

kaoru: kenshin! What happened?!

Kenshin: kaoru…..i can't stay in that room.

Kaoru: why?

Kenshin: tomoe….that's her . I'm sure.

Kaoru: but didn't she die?

Kenshin: so I thought.

Kaoru: kenshin……

Kenshin: please kaoru. I can't stay in that room. If I do, I'll turn into the battousai once more.

Kaoru: kenshin. But why?

Kenshin: she looks too much like tomoe-san.

Kaoru: maybe because she could be tomoe's relative.

Kenshin: kaoru……I never told you …. But tomoe and I weren't just friends. We weren't just living together either. We were married.

Kaoru: kenshin! Why didn't you tell me?!

Kenshin: because……….because you and I are married, we have a son, and we're happy.

Kaoru: kenshin……I told you before baka. you're past doesn't matter . it's the future . us. We're married 

kenshin: really?

Kaoru: hai. Really.

-she jumped up, and wrapped her arms around his neck.-

kaoru: I love you kenshin…please don't worry.

Kenshin: hai…. Your guest is waiting kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: can you try for me?

-just then they hear a crying from upstairs . kenji looks at kaoru, and leaves the room. He walks upstairs, and goes upstairs to kenji.-

kenshin: hello my son. What is the matter?

Kenji: daddy!

-he rushes into kenshin's arms.-

kenshin: there theremy son. Be strong. What is it?

Kenji: i….i…I had a bad dream

Kenshin: about what son? 

-he looked at kenshin. Kenshin smiled at him, and rubbed his back.-

kenji: about you…

kenshin: me?

Kenji: yes. You were a bad person. Killing people with your sword.

Kenshin: what?! Kenji what did you say?

Kenji: I said that you were bad, and killing people there was a woman with you.

Kenshin: kenji…….never mind….come on. Let' go to mommy shall we?

- he picks up kenji, and carries him downstairs. He knocks on the hoji, and slides it open.-

kaoru: hello darling!

-kenji rushes to her.-

kenji: mommy!

-he hugs her, and kisses her cheek-

kenshin: kaoru?

kaoru: hai kenshin?

Kenshin: may I speak to you?

Kaoru: hai.

Kenshin: come darling.

-They both walk outside of the room. He places his arms around her waist.-

kaoru: what's wrong?

-she touches his cheek.-

kenshin: * sigh* kenji

kaoru: did you have a fight again?

Kenshin: iie….he…he….

Kaoru: he what dear?

Kenshin: he dreamt about my days as a battousai.

Kaoru: what?

Kenshin: hai….i was confused at what happened. Is my battousai half coming for my son?

Kaoru: kenshin….

Kenshin: what's happening to me And our son?

Kaoru: kenshin……

Kenshin: I just don't know kaoru.. i just don't.

Kaoru: how's about I tell our guest to come back later? Then we can all get to bed?

Kenshin: hai. I would like that koishii..

Kaoru: sure kenshin.

Kenshin: I'll see you in bed.

Kaoru: hai.

What is kenshin and kaoru going to do about these dreams that kenji has? Is it something about kenshin's past?

Is someone or something fooling with kenshin's son? Not even I (the author) know! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get a break.

Arigato for reading my ficcie! Please review it. I would like to know what I can do to make it better.


	2. break time!

Kaoru: Kenshin

Kaoru: Kenshin?

-She said as she walked into the room. -

Kenshin: hai kaoru?

Kaoru: are you all right Kenshin?

Kenshin: kaoru: hai. I'm fine.... Arigato.

Kaoru: hmm... my dangerous rurouni...

Kenshin: my beautiful wife...

- Kaoru slipped into the futon beside him. -

Kenshin: thank you kaoru.

Kaoru: for what Kenshin?

Kenshin: For being such an incredibly loving wife.

Kaoru: but Kenshin... you forget... I'm also a violent and stubborn wife.

Kenshin: but you're my wife

Kaoru: Kenshin...please... flattery will get you nowhere.

Kenshin: it will get me with you.

-He nuzzles up against her, and lays kisses on her neck. -

Kaoru: Kenshin...please...

-He kisses her ear. -

Kenshin: my love...koishi...

Kaoru: mmm...

-He trailed his lips down her throat, and to her collar bone-

Kaoru: Kenshin?

Kenshin: Hmm?

Kaoru: we should check Kenji one last time.

Kenshin: you're right....

Kaoru: will you check for me darling?

Kenshin: awwww... kaoru-dono....

Kaoru: Kenshin. Please?

Kenshin: maybe... but what are you going to give me?

Kaoru: My love as your wife.

Kenshin: that is a good reward.

Kaoru: you'd be surprised.

Kenshin: I have to go and check kenji for my wife.

Kaoru: arigato….

Kenshin: hai.

Kaoru: bye Kenshin.

-he leaves the room, and goes to kenji's room. He opens the shoji to see him uncovered , and sprawled out on the futon. He walked over to kenji's bed, and covered him. he laid a light kiss on his head, and stood up. Just before he walked out of the door, he heard a faint cry. He turned around to see his son staring up at him.-

kenshin: gomen my son..

kenji: it's ok daddy.

-kenshin smiled, and moved back over to the futon that kenji was laying down on.-

kenshin: arigato.

Kenji: daddy? Are you ok?

Kenshin: hai my son…

Kenji: then why are you here?

Kenshin: because I came to check on my baby.

Kenji: you didn't have to daddy.

Kenshin: if I wanted to sleep inside, I do.

Kaoru: oh really himura-san?

-they both turned around to see kaoru standing in the doorway-

kenshin: well son we have to get to bed. You should be too.

Kaoru: hai kenji. Your father's right.

Kenji: awww daddy? Do I have to?

Kenshin: hai. You have to son.

Kenji: oh! Alright daddy!

Kenshin: you are being a very good boy tonight kenji.

Kenji: daddy?

Kenshin: hai? 

Kenji: can you teach me to be a sword fighter like you when I get older?

Kenshin: i… well… I don't know if your mother will agree with that.

Kaoru: I don't mind you teaching him how to fight kenshin….

Kenshin: really? Then hai son.

Kenji: yaaaay!!!!!

Kenshin: whoa whoa whoa tiger.

Kenji: thank you daddy!

Kenshin: then maybe you can tell me about your dream last night.

Kenji: hai!

What was this strange dream about? Kenji will tell everyone in the next chapter. This is taking a lot longer then I thought it would. But please review my story! J


	3. a repeat of yesterday

Kenshin: kaoru

Kenshin: kaoru? is everything alright?

-he said as he walked into their room. He sat down on the futon next to her.-

kaoru: no kenshin. Nothing is wrong...

kenshin: are you sure koishi?

Kaoru: hai. Nothing is wrong.

-he wrapped his arm around her slim figure. He pressed kisses on the back of her neck. She giggled. He began to nuzzle her.-

kaoru: kenshin!

-she called out as he nipped at her ear. -

kenshin: bad bad sessha.

Kaoru: hai you are bad.

Kenshin: hmmm... I can be...

Kaoru: kenshin?

-he pressed a kiss to her ear, and looked up.-

kenshin: oro?

Kaoru: kenshin?

-she sat on his hips.-

kenshin: hmmm.....

-he ran his hands up her body. Just then.-

???: hey busu!

-kenshin looked at her. He saw fire in her eyes-

kenshin : kaoru.

kaoru: kenshin? Am I ugly?

Kenshin: iie. You are the most beautiful woman in the world.

Kaoru: tell that to yahiko.

Kenshin: does it matter what he thinks? It matters what I think. Not him. You're in love with me. Not him.

Kaoru: hmm. You're right...

Kenshin: and I think that you are the most beautiful woman in the world.

Kaoru: thank you kenshin.

Kenshin: hai my little angel.

Kaoru: kenshin?

Kenshin: hai?

Kaoru: what did kenji say when you talked to him about his dream?

Kenshin: nothing.

Kaoru: hmm.... Are you worried at all?

Kenshin: hai I'm very worried.

Kaoru: what could have happened that this came up all of a sudden?

Kenshin: I don't know kaoru . I don't know.

Kaoru : if ken.....

-she was interrupted.-

yahiko: busu busu busu busu!

Kaoru: sumimasen kenshin.

-she got up from the bed. She made the move to get to the door, and kenshin grabbed her hand. He pulled her down, and she landed under him. He placed loving kisses on her throat.

kaoru: kenshin. Let go.

Kenshin: hmmm.... I love my kaoru..... you're not busu.

Kaoru: thanks.

Kenshin: now. What pleasurable torment was I giving you?

Kaoru: I was about to kick yahiko's ass!

Kenshin: but you can stay with me. I need you.

kaoru: but you have to let me go.

Kenshin: no. I don't want to!

Kaoru: yes you do want to.

Kenshin. No I don't.

-just then they hear a knocking on the door.-

kenshin: hai?

Yahiko: kenshin? Can you practice with me?

-kenshin looks down at kaoru, and leans in to kiss her throat. He comes off of her, and walks to the door.-

kenshin: hai yahiko. I will.

Kaoru: come on yahiko let's see what your training has done for you. Kick my rurouni's butt!

-kenshin looked down at her, and kissed her quick. She wrapped her arms around his back.-

kaoru: let's go to the dojo. Not too loud ok?

Kenshin: hmm..

Kaoru: kenji is sleeping.

Kenshin: hai darling.

Yahiko: hai obaasan.

Kaoru: grrr!!!!!!

Kenshin: just for that I want to see you try and kick my butt.

Yahiko: you're on !

-yahiko ran to the dojo. Kenshin turned around and wrapped his arms around kaoru's waist. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled at him-

kaoru: don't hurt the little idiot. Ok?

Kenshin: I'll only rough him up a little.

Kaoru: alright. wait .

Kenshin: for what?

Kaoru: can't I come?

Kenshin: oh! Gomen. Forgive me for being foolish.

Kaoru: it's ok kenshin. Let's go. 

Kenshin: hai.

-they walk out of the room. Kaoru stops by and peers into kenji's room.kenshin comes up from behind her, and puts his head on her shoulder.-

kenshin: kaoru-dono. What are you doing?

Kaoru: making sure our son is still asleep.

Kenshin: hmmm I think he is. What about you?

Kaoru: let's go kenshin.

-he lets her go, and they both walk downstairs. They both walk into the dojo, as they see yahiko practicing in the dojo. Kaoru goes and stands by the wall. She watches as they warm up. kenshin removes his gi, and tosses it to kaoru. she catches it. Ans hangs it on her arm. kenshin picks up a practice sword, and swings it. He then turns to face yahiko. -

kaoru: are you ready?

Kenshin: hai.

Yahiko:hai!

Kaoru: you know the rules . kenshin! No battousai no matter what.

Kenshin: I know kaoru-dono. I don't need to use the battousai for or against anyone.

Kaoru: alright. Ready? BEGIN!

-she watched, as kenshin dodged yahiko's bokken. Yahiko barely moved out of the way as kenshin swung his sword. Kaoru blinked, as she saw yahiko fall on the ground. Holding his left side.-

yahiko: ow! That hurt.

Kenshin: don't let your guard down yahiko. Especially when fighting a stronger opponent.

Yahiko: oh yeah? 

-he swung at kenshin, kenshin stopped the sword with his own.-

kaoru: come on yahiko!

Yahiko: don't distract me busu!

Kaoru: watch out!

-he dodged just in time, as kenshin swung the sword, and made a crack in the wall with it.-

yahiko: whoa! 

- everyone was so busy fighting, that they didn't notice a tiny figure standing by the open door. The figure scanned the room, and caught sight of kaoru.-

???: mommy!

-kaoru looked up, and gasped. kenshin and yahiko were heading towards the little boy with such speed, they didn't even see him kenshin noticed, only when he almost tripped over him. He quickly scooped the boy up, and hugged him close. He took a quick glance at yahiko, and yelled out stop.-

kenshin: yamero!

Yahiko: huh? 

-he looked at him in shock.-

Kenshin: my son...

Yahiko: gomen kenshin...

Kenshin: it's ok.

-little kenji laughed, and giggled about what just happened. Kenshin kissed his forehead, and set him down next to his mother.-

kaoru: oh kenji!

-she hugged him.-

kenshin: how's about a little break yahiko?

Yahiko: sounds good to me.

Kaoru: how's about I go boil some water for tea?

Kenshin: hai. That would be nice.

Kaoru: yahiko?

Yahiko: hai .

Kaoru: you did great.

Kenshin: hai yahiko.

Kaoru: i'm proud to call you my student.

Kenshin: come on. Let's head to the table .

Kenji: daddy!

-he smiled at kenshin. Kenshin smiled back- 

kenji: daddy?

Kenshin: hai my son?

Kenji: can I tell you about my dream?

Kenshin: huh? Hai! Hai my son. I need the information.

Kenji: ok daddy.!

Kenshin: what was your dream about?

-kenji looked around the room, and looked back at his father. kenshin smiled at him, and nudged him into the hallway of the dojo. He crouched down to about kenji's height. -

kenji: ok daddy.

Kenshin: kenji. What was your dream about son? 

Kenji: daddy... my dream was about you as a bad killer. 

Kenshin: huh? Kenji what do you mean me as a bad killer?

Kenji: you killed a lot of peoples daddy.

Kenshin: what was the other dream that you had?

Kenji: the other dream I had, was of a man wrapped up in band aids. He said that he wanted to kill you!

Kenshin: oh god.....

-kenshin spaced off for a while. Kenji shook and called to him.-

kenji: daddy? Are you ok daddy?

Kenshin: huh? Oh yeah.... Gomen...

Kenji: daddy? Can I go back to mommy now?

Kenshin: uh...yeah..... alright...

Kenji: bye daddy.

-he kissed his cheek, and left the room. Kenshin started to space out again. Kaoru comes from behind him, and hugs him around the shoulders.-

kaoru: what's the problem?

Kenshin: kenji told me about his dream....

Kaoru: and? What is it?

Kenshin: shishio makoto...he's still alive......

Alright. i've finished the 3rd chapter. I hope that you like it. I know that I've only started my fic a few days ago, and I thank you for all of the support that you reviewers have given me. If you have anything that you think could possibly help me with this story, please feel free to send me something. i am running low on inspiration. It will come to me though. Thank-you. I don't really know how much more chapters there are to come. In future chapters I'll probably have a better idea. So once again thank-you. you guys have really kept me going if nobody liked my story, I was going to take it down. Thank you all once again.J


	4. a few moments to ourselves

On May 24-23, 600,000 U

Kaoru: are you sure kenshin?

Kenshin: hai. I think that I am sure.

Kaoru: oh...

Kenshin: what is it?

Kaoru: nothing.....it's just that i.....

Kenshin: that you what koishii?

Kaoru: I ...I don't really know......

Kenshin: kaoru.....tell me please....

Kaoru: well.... Just the other night I had a dream that sounded sot of similar to kenji's dream...

-he wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her neck. she wrapped her arms around his neck. he laid light, and gentle kisses on her neck. -

kenshin: kaoru... please.....it may decide our son's future...

kaoru: kenshin.....my son.....our son......

kenshin: yes darling... please tell me.....

kaoru: kenshin... it's just that I don't ever want to see you have to go through what you did before.

Kenshin: tell me kaoru....please... I beg you...

Kaoru: hai... the dream that I had, was unlike any that I have ever had before.

Kenshin: how darling?

Kaoru: I was sitting here at home with kenji in my lap, and I noticed someone constantly walking past the gate. It seemed like the same person...but I wasn't sure.

Kenshin: yes.. go on...

Kaoru: kenshin. I saw his face in the light.

Kenshin: who?!

Kaoru: it wasn't shishio makoto or whoever that is!

Kenshin: huh?

Kaoru: it was none other than that cad enishi!!

Kenshin: kaoru, how do you know it was enishi?

Kaoru: I know it was him kenshin!!! You have to believe me! Please!

Kenshin: I do sweetheart. But you have to understand. Why would enishi be coming after me still yet?

Kaoru: why else?! To marry me of course! And to kill you!

Kenshin: but why?! I don't get it!

Kaoru: kenshin.....please I think that this is enough for you to deal with for one night.

Kenshin: hai... I think that I will spend the night in the dojo. Practicing kaoru....

Kaoru: uh.. right...

Kenshin: I'll see you later my love...

Kaoru:kenhin.......

-she sees him walk out of the room, and to the dojo. She turns around to head on towards their bedroom. She looks down depressed.-

kaoru: kenshin…….

-she whispers as she walks into the room, and shuts the door behind her. she changes into her sleeping yukata, and slips into the bed. She quickly drifts off to sleep. Early the next morning, she turns over to see that the space that Kenshin usually sleeps in is empty. She stretches out, and gets up. She folds the bed up neatly, and puts it off to the side. She picks up one of the folded blankets on the floor,, and carries it with her out the door. She first peers into kenji's room, and sees him quietly sleeping . she heads on down to the dojo, and slowly slides the door open. She sees him leaning on the wall of the dojo, sleeping peacefully, with his sword leaning up against his shoulder like usual. She smiles, and walks over to him. She bends down, and covers him slowly with the blanket. She leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, and suddenly his eyes flash open he pushes her back, and holds the blade edge of the sakaba against her throat. Her eyes went wide with shock. He looked down at her, and slowly regained his consciousness.-

Kenshin: kaoru! oh my god! I could have killed you!

Kaoru: I only came to give you a blanket, and to tell you that if you want, I can put the bed out for you.


End file.
